Puppy Problems
by P3ace9797
Summary: America has left to buy groceries but not before making fun of England's cooking. England has a plan until it goes wrong and has to deal with the problem for a whole day! (I fail at summaries) rated T for a few curse words, UsUk and some fluff with it. Also Human name sometimes used. (I have edited this from any previous mistakes I had.)


**Hey peoples, I am so sorry for not having a story up but lets just say that April is just not my month this year. To make it up to you guys I made you this long one-shot and I will make another story that involves my last story **_**usual and normal.**_** I hope you enjoy the story! **

"Speaking" and _'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but we all want to though.**

_Puppy Problems_

America was going through the fridge to see what he could make for dinner. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers his dog tags jingling together as he moved. Going through the fridge he sadly realized it needed serious restocking. He headed over to grab his bomber jacket with an umbrella and car keys. It's been raining non-stop since early in the morning but what else would you expect from London, sighed looking out a window not wanting to go out but it had to be done.

"England, I'm going out to buy groceries for dinner do you want anything from the store!" He called out as he stood by the door.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs in the study and coming down stairs. England was wearing a white t-shirt with a green sweater vest over it and jeans like America's.

"Will you stop calling me Iggy, its England, could you get some Earl Gray tea for me and ingredients to make scones?" He asked looking outside seeing that it was still raining, "take an umbrella with you, I don't want you getting sick and I end up having to take care of you."

America smirked at the motherly remark, "I already have an umbrella, and a hero never gets sick!" he waved the umbrella up as if to prove his point, "I'll make sure to get your tea and poison filled scone stuff!" America had to duck in avoiding a smack in the head.

"You bloody git! There is nothing wrong with my scones I'm a very good cook!" England shouted as he crossed his arms.

This caused America to laugh as he opened the door a bit, "just keep telling your self that Iggy and I'm sure you will end up making something edible enough to actually stomach down and not break teeth. Just because your apron says good cook doesn't mean it's telling the truth!" America saw England ready for a smack on the head but ran out in the rain before he could make a hit.

"You have to do better than that! " He yelled as he ran through the ran not opening his umbrella and getting soaked. "America you're going to catch your death and slip on the- . . . Never mind!" Before England was able to finish his warning America slipped and fell in the mud getting his jacket all dirty. "Ow, thanks for the warning Iggy!" America got up and try to brush of the mud on him, the rain helped the process.

England chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, "I did try to warn you but it was too late. Just go get the groceries and hurry back, I heard there might be a storm coming." America got into his car and pulled down his window to shout back, "alright, I'll be back before you know it, just don't try to make a snack or you might burn the house down!"

This earned some curses to the American making him laugh, "love you too Artie!" America used his human name outside the house (seriously he is not that dumb to just say a nation's name in public all willy-nilly, give the guy some credit) or when he ever told England he loved him. Closing the window to block out the rain and the shouts of complaint he backed up and drove off as England stormed into the house with a slight on his face shutting the door a bit hard.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking! I will just have to convince him other wise!" England was muttering to himself as he went down to the basement where he had all his potions. He had an arrangement of potions and varies love potions ranging from loving a favorite color, loving a type of food they hate and loving animals. In all of the potions he had he didn't have a real love potion for people to fall in love with each other. Besides the love potions he had plenty of others like ones that can give special powers, messing with minds or even a simple on that changed the color of a person.

Going through the potions he found the one he wanted by reading the tags that were on each bottle so not to cause any confusion or accidents. The tags on every potion was a piece of paper with a string through it and tied to the bottle, it included effects, how long it would last and how to use it.

"Ah, here it is a potion for loving scones. All that I have to do is add it to my scones and he will be asking for more!" He had only recently created it but never got around to using it. England was so distracted he didn't know the little small creature creeping out towards him.

England suddenly felt something small and furry crawl up his pants legs causing him to yelp and bump into the shelf of potions. Potions started falling from the shelf knocking the one in his hand on to the ground as he hurried to get away from the potion avalanche. After a few moments the potions had stopped falling because all the potions on the shelf were now on the ground! Luckily he had put a spell on them, which prevented them from breaking if dropped.

England looked around at all the potions he dropped and saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning he saw a little mouse escape from the bottom of a potion and scurry away. "Out of all things that could happen a bloody mouse just had to make me drop all these potions!" England began to curse as he picked up the potions arranging them all according to tag.

After about 45 minuets of cleaning up of course the last potion had to be the one he wanted. " Well at least I found this again and by now America should be coming back soon." England noticed the tag on it was loose and about to fall off, "I better tighten it, I don't want it confused with another potion," securing the tag and going back upstairs he failed to realize that one bottle was missing from its place. It was under a drawer with its tag also loose as well…

Once England sat down on the couch he thought he would take a quick nap. He hid the potion behind a few of his books, laid down and dozed of quickly dreaming about America giving high praising to his perfectly cooked scones.

"Iggy you're the world best cook! I love you so much!" Dream America hugged him as he took another bite of a, perfectly made, (not burnt) scone.

"Oh I'm not that great, it was just a simple recipe anyone could do!" England blushed.

Dream America looked into his eyes with a gentle smile and kissed England. England was caught by surprise but kissed back, _'this feels so real, its like I'm actually kissing him...'_ Then he felt water dripping in his head that caused the dream to fade. He slowly began to open his eyes to find an American leaning over him and was actually kissing him!

"GAH!" England exclaimed and ended up rolling of the couch and falling on the ground, luckily the pillow fell underneath his face and avoided a face plant to the ground. Hearing a giggle the ground he glared up at to see America trying to hold in his laughter but failing. It was only after a few drops of water hit his face did he notice that America was soaking wet with a barley noticeable shiver.

"America your soaked to the bone, you're going to get sick like that!" England stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well I did get back and I had to put everything away while you were asleep." America said flicking his nose.  
England held a hand up to his nose then remembered the dream he had and blushed a little, America toke notice of this and grinned. "I think sleeping beauty wants another kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

England slapped his arm lightly as his blush deepened, "bugger off or you will be the one sleeping on the couch tonight."

America held his arms up in defeat, "Fine, you take the fun out of everything. Come on dude it's late I want a bed not a couch." America said walking upstairs to the room. America had eaten a few granola bars while he was putting away the groceries and would rather sleep right now.

"Wait, your dripping waters everywhere! At least grab a damn towel to dry your self!" England followed him and after America dried himself and they both changed they fell soundly asleep with America wrapped around England causing the brit to smile softly and drift off to dreamland once again.

XxxxxxxHETALIAxxxxxxX

By next morning England woke up early to make scones. Taking out the vial from its hiding place, he poured it in the batter. He made himself tea, grabbed a book, and waited for the scones to be finish. About 20 minuets later smoke began to come out of the oven but England took no notice until he heard America shout from upstairs. "ENGLAND I SMELL SMOKE! ARE YOU MAKING BREAKFEAST AGAIN BECAUSE I THINK IT'S BURNING!"

"What?" England looked up from his book and saw smoke coming from the oven, "bloody hell! My scones!" He hurried over grabbed oven mitts and opens the oven. What greeted him was a gust of smoke and heat making him choke and cough, taking out the scones and placing them on a cooling rack. Hurrying over to open a window England tripped before getting half way there. America came running in and opened the windows to let the smoke clear and saw England on the floor coughing and trying to get up. America had on plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, he didn't put his glasses on or his dog tags and was only wearing socks.

"I thought we agreed that I handle anything involving cooking Iggy!" He went over and helped England up.

"I thought it would be good to have scones in the morning for breakfast," He accepted the help and brushed himself off, and its _England_ you twat!"

"Aw, is this about yesterday when I was making fun of your scones?" America went over to where England placed the scones.

England blushed and looked away from him, "no I just thought it would be nice to eat some scones for breakfast." Looking through the corner of his eye he saw America inspecting a burnt scone, for some odd reason they were a blue color, 'I don't think I put anything blue in them…'

America looked over at England to see him looking away; he looked at the scone then back at England. Moving towards the brit he wrapped his arms around and gave him a hug. England yelped a bit at the sudden action that toke him by surprise.

"Arthur," he used his human name, "sure I make fun of your cooking and of course your scones but I still eat them, right?" America try looking at England's face but it was still turned away. "I eat them because they may not be perfect or the best but they were made by you which is all that matters to me."

At this England turn to looked at him astound by his words, did he really mean that? All this time he would make fun of his cooking but he really likes it?

America smiled at this and an idea came to his head and released England from his hug. "If you still don't believe me I'll just have to prove it!" England heard this and thought about the potion he put in it, "America wait-!" He was to late and America had taken a big bite of the scone, _'drat, I have to learn to say my warnings faster!'_

After finally managing to chew the hard scone he smiled brightly at England, "see I love your scones but what were you going to sa-" America stopped and his eyes grew wide, he began to wobble and tried to grab onto England but his vision was already blurry and missed ending up on the floor unconscious.

"America!" England shouted as he kneeled down in front of the knocked out American, "America are you alright?" He was patting the others cheek to try to get a reaction but got none. He tried to lift him up but was too heavy and decided to drag him and place him on the couch.

"America can you hear me?" Still no response, "Alfred!" He used America's human name out of desperation. Grabbing a pillow he placed it under the American's head to get him comfortable and laid a blanket over him. "Alfred please answer me!" England went to hold his hand and saw that America was still holding the scone in his hand, taking it he placed I on the coffee table and began to pace.

"This isn't right, he wasn't suppose to collapse at all!" He glanced at the unconscious nation every now and again as he paced, "maybe there was something wrong with the potion or something." He paced for a few more minuets and heard a slight groan come from the couch.

Looking over seeing America stir and waking up, England quickly kneeled next to him. "Alfred, are you alright?" All he got for an answer was a whimper which got England even more concerned, "Alfred, tell me what hurts." The answer was more whimpering.

America slowly opened his eyes but there was something off about them like they were a bit hazy. He began to look around and finally his eyes landed on England. England just stared back and they ended up like that for a minuet until England broke the silence.

"Are you alright-Ah!" England was taken down by America who began to... Cuddle him? "America what are you doing!?" America only barked in reply...wait, bark? This got England even more confused so he decided to test something out.

"America." He spoke in a commanding voice that got America to freeze and look at him, "off." America did as he was told, "sit." Again he obediently followed instructions. "Speak." What was made was a bark that clarified what had happen. "Oh god, I turned his mind into one of a dog" exasperated he fell backwards and laid there pondering on the current problem, "how did this even happen? I know it was the right potion! Blast it all!"

America crawled up to England and sniffed his face and then LICKED HIM! This startled England to sit straight up causing America to back up into the coffee table and the scone fell to the ground. "No, bad America, you do not lick my face!" England face could have rivaled that of Romano's tomato red blush. America whimpered and backed away a bit, this cause the English man to regret his out burst, "oh, I'm sorry love but you caught me by surprise." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the scone on the ground and stood up to pick it up. England froze once he picked up the scone, "wait... fall... That's it!" England exclaimed and hurried to the basement but froze in remembering America's condition. Turning around he saw America still on the floor, head tilted to the side with a confuse look on his face.

_'So cute,'_ England thought though he shook his head, _'I need to stay focused!'_ England looked at America and spoke in a commanding voice, "America, on the couch," America followed instructions and crawled onto the couch, "now stay." This command made America whimper in protest and give him the puppy dogface. _'Oh no, its not going to work!'_ England thought, "No, you stay there until I get back."

America flopped on the couch and seemed to have given up. England now satisfied went to grab the potion bottle and go to the basement.

XxXxX Hetalia XxXxX

"Aha!" England exclaimed as he held a potion bottle up high that he found under a drawer that was a bit far from the potion shelf, it must have rolled under it. The tag fell to the ground; England picked it up and read the label that shocked him.

"Puppy Mind!?" England hurried over to his black cauldron and let a drop from the potion fall in to its dark green liquid. It began to boil and a soft light was being given off the liquid, what happened next was a giant puff of smoke floated up but as a heart shape then shifting to a scone shape for a few second before it dispersed into the air.

"This was the scone-loving potion! I gave America the mind of a PUPPY!" England fell down to his knees, "why me," he asked to no one in particular, "why do these things always happen to me!?" As he said this there was a thud from upstairs directly where America should be. England got up, brushed himself off, and hurried up stairs to see what happened.

"America what are you do-AH!" When England entered he was greeted by a room littered with feathers that filled the entire place and in the center of it all was an American holding a mutilated pillow in his mouth and shaking it vigorously (oh~ big words). All the pillows were ripped on the floor empty from its feathery insides, "AMERICA!" England exclaimed in horror and shock while America stopped, turning quickly to face the shocked brit, he froze like a deer in front of head lights and dropped the pillow slowly and carefully without making any sudden movements.

"Wha-? How did you-?" England couldn't form a coherent sentence but saw America slowly backing away and it was enough to shake him out of shock, "oh no you don't!" England made a dash for it and since America had the mind of a puppy and couldn't exactly walk on two feet he crawled away as fast as he could.

After chasing him around the house with America somehow managing to escape every time, England was panting and out of breath but looked around and spotted Nantucket poking out from behind a couch. Slowly England snuck in front of the couch, eyes glued on that little strand of hair and dived over and be hind the couch. America only had time to look up to find England already going at him from the air and give a yelp as England landed on him and flopped down on his stomach because of the force.

"Bloody hell, I haven't done that much running since America was just a small colony!" England looked down and saw America seemed also drain from all the running- err, crawling, "you are in a lot of trouble mister," England wagged a finger at him, "when this is all over I'm going to make you buy me new pillows." America just lay there too tired to complain about anything besides a slight whine.

Looking at the clock on the wall England saw it was already 12:30, "well we have to order something to eat since I can't take you any where." At the word 'eat' America perked up and seemed to drool a bit as he stuck his tongue out like a dog would. At this England had a bemused look, "seems your personality still the same, though the potion's effect should only last for a day, thank goodness for that!" England got off of America and brushed himself off and took out a cell phone to order pizza.

England ordered a small size pizza for America (his appetite won't change) and a regular pizza to have the remaining slices for dinner. By the time the pizza came and they were done eating (America ate his pizza on the floor using his mouth only and his face an entire mess that England had to clean). It was 1:30 pm and England went up stairs and flopped on bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. He left America downstairs, his attention on the TV and seemed unlikely for him to move from the spot in the floor and at least he manage to salvage a pillow or to when he cleaned all the feathers up.

England let out a frustrated sigh, "Why can't ever do anything right, if it wasn't for me America wouldn't be like this!" He turned his head towards the window and saw it was poring outside big droplets from the sky and it was a bit cold in the house. England grabbed a blanket to lay it over himself to keep warm, "I think a nap will do me some good..." He slowly drifted of to sleep a dreamless dream.

XxXxXHETATLIAXxXxX

BOOM!

England woke up with a start at the sudden noise? "Bloody hell!" England sat up and saw that it was dark outside and flashes in the sky; there was a thunderstorm. Looking over at the digital clock to check the time, no time showed on its screen.

"A blackout, just great that's all I need a bloody blackout its bad enough with-," England's eyes widen at the though of the American, "America!" England stumbled as he got out of bed and made his way down stairs with caution. Thankfully his eyes were adjusted to the darkness and went down stairs.

Another loud thunderous boom shook the house startling England a bit but continued to search for the missing nation. Entering the kitchen a flash of lightning lit the room, a small thunder rumbled and a whimper was heard in a dark corner.

"A-America?" England slowly walked to the corner and knelt down in front of the corner and saw the curled up form of America shaking violently with fear, his face hidden within his arms. England's heart broke at the sight, America hated thunderstorms and would act like nothing was wrong but England could see him flinch at every flash and rumble the storm would create.

Another flash lit the room, "Come here Alfred, don't be scared." England tried coaxing America to get him out of the corner. America slowly began to lift his head but then a huge boom was heard and America yelped leaping into the brit's arms. England wrapped protective arms around him as America buried his face in his chest.

Looking down England finally saw his face and his heart just shattered at the sight, America's face had a constant tears streaming down his face from his eyes that were tightly shut. England thought about how familiar this scene was from a long time ago...

_**Flash back**_

**It was storming outside and England woke up worrying how the little one was fairing. He walked over to the room on the other side of the hallway and poked his head through the door, the bed was empty.**

**"America?" England fully entered the young colony's room looking for any sign of him.**

**CRACK! BOOM!**

**A whimper came from the far corner of the room and there was a shaking form underneath the blanket. England knelt down and picked up the shaking form of America, he buried his face in his chest.**

**"E-engwand, m-make it s-stop." America clung on tightly to America.**

**"Shhh, its alright, it will be over by tomorrow don't fret." England spoke in a hushed voice and rocked America as he walked to his own room. **

**England laid back down on bed with America close to him, pulled the sheets to cover them, wrapping his arms around the precious little one protectively**

_**End of flashback**_

The memory was a bitter sweet one but he could never forget it. Looking down he saw his lover's face exactly the same as back then. England decided it would be too much trouble to make America crawl up the stairs so he help him up to his feet having America lean on him for support. The way back to the room was slow and America kept flinching at every flash and rumple of thunder, which England had to speak soft encouraging words to keep him moving forwards.

Finally managing to reach the room England laid America on the bed, he hurried over to shut the curtains and the door. Going back to bed England pulled all the covers over himself and America as America snuggled close to England. England wrapped protective arms over him and stroked his hair, "don't worry Al, I'll protect you."

"I-I…" America was trying to say something, which surprised England since he hadn't said a single word the entire day and only whimpered, whined, or bark, "I-I l-love y-y-you a-ar-arthur..." after saying this the last tear on America's slipped down and he fell asleep.

England just stared at him for moment trying to register what America had just said, once it was fully processed he smiled and hugged him a bit closer drifting off to sleep, "I love you too, Alfred..."

XXxxXXHETALIAXXxxXX

The next morning England woke up and noticed that he still had his arms around America, looking down he saw America peacefully sleeping and smiled thinking of last night. Slowly slipping out of bed with out disturbing him England walked down stairs to the kitchen and decided to just make himself a cup of tea and a piece of toast. He saw the scones he made and threw them to the grabag as well as the one that was left on the coffee table. After that was done he began making his tea he turned around and saw America crawling on of the kitchen chairs, this got England concerned a bit.

'_America should be back to normal by now, the potion tag said it only lasted a day.'_ England sat down with his cup of earl gray tea and held out a piece of his (burnt) toast. America accepted the toast with his mouth and ate it right up.

England sighed, "I do hope that the effects don't last much longer.' America only barked in replay as he leaned over and snatched England's half eaten toast out of his hand with his mouth and ate it, "Hey, that was my piece!" America just barked in reply causing England to frown and make himself another piece of toast, "git." England muttered under his breath.

As England placed his toast in the toaster he heard a thud from behind making him turn around, what he found was a collapsed America on the floor laying on his side, his back towards England, "America!" England rushed over and turned him over on his back, "America, don't do this to me again!" England dragged America to the couch where he placed a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

England held his hand as he knelt besides the unconscious nation waiting for him to wake up. It seemed like forever to England and was about to panic on what if America didn't wake up this time. At the last moment England felt the hand he was holding twitch a moment and finally hold his own hand in a light grip. Eyes fluttered open and wander the room until they landed on the England's own eyes, clear sky blue eyes meeting forest green emeralds ones.

"E-England?" that was all America could say before he was tightly hugged and then kissed on the lips. England released America from his hug and kiss, " you git! Don't ever scare me like that again, you had me worried sick!" England had to restrain himself from being all over America with hugs and kisses.

"What happened?" America had a confused look unsure of what was happening and noticed he was lying on the couch, "why am I on the couch? You condemed me to the couch didn't you!?"

England brow furrowed a bit, "you don't remember what happened?" at this America had sat up and thought for a moment, "I remember… you burning your scones…," England blushed at the remembrance of the scones being burnt and blue, " I remembered eating one of your scones… after that… nothing." America paused a moment as if he remebered something but turned to england for an explination.

England rubbed the back of his head, "umm, well you see, I was offended what you said about my cooking and scones so I went and put a scone-loving potion in my own scones so you would love them. When you said you actually liked my scones I tried to tell you not to eat one but it was too late. You collapsed, woke up, had the mind of a puppy, and the effect lasted only a day and wore off this morning." England held his gaze down not willing to look at America in the face but was surprise by the hands gently lift his face and be given a soft, sweet, kiss.

America pulled back, "you know what, I don't like it when you look away from me." America smiled, "I like those beautiful emeralds on me." England gained a light blush in his face that made America chuckle, he was going in for another kiss but was stop short by a certain smell.

"Umm, dude something's burning again," America sniffed the air, "I think its toast." England got up and ran to the kitchen, "my toast!" England entered the kitchen and saw a stream of black smock coming from the toaster, he hurried over and ejected the toast grabbing them but getting burned making him drop them and give a yelp. Grabbing a dishtowel he grabbed the toast again and tossed them in the sink and as soon as they landed the caught on fire making England turn on the faucet to let cold water put out the flame.

"Hey, Iggy are you alrigh-ah!" there was a thud from the living room and England turned of the faucet and rushed back to America to find him curled up on the floor holding his legs to his chest, eyes squeezed shut, "ow, that hurt." America said as he slowly released his legs.

"America, are you alright? Did you hurt something?" ignoring the fact that America called him Iggy, he helped America back onto the couch, which made America wince at the process until he sat down, "my knees hurt really bad. What did I do yesterday?"

"You mean besides ruin most of my pillows?" at this America rose an eyebrow in question, "you owe me new pillows by the way, but besides that you couldn't walk so you crawled…" it dawned on both America and England what was wrong.

"Iggy you check the damage I don't even want to look at it!" America covered his eyes as England slowly began to lift up America's pants leg carefully."I bet i'm going to have to cut off my legs and get robot ones instead!"

"oh come now, don't be so dramatic." England rolled his eyes at the american as he finally lifted the pant leg past his knee.

It wasn't a pretty sight; it even hurt to look at it. The entire knee was a very, very dark color of black and purple around the edges, England slowly pulled the pants leg down but brushed against the bruise and made America hissed in pain. "Well it looks like you want be walking properly anytime soon, I'm sorry America."

America removed his hands from his eyes and patted at the area besides him on the couch for England to sit besides him, "don't worry about it, think of it as karma for ruining your pillows. Lets just call it even then, alright?" at this England just blinked then thought of what hi just said, "wait, that means you are not going to buy me any new pillows! You are going to pay for them not matter what!" England gave him a smack on the head.

"Nope with my knees being like this it's sort of balance out and I don't have to buy any new pillows!" America gave his signature laugh making get up and walk away angry, " why do I even put up with you, insufferable git!" England stomped back upstairs to the bedroom.

"It's because you can't resist me!" America called after the angered nation, "I may be a 'insufferable git' but that makes me your insufferable git!" America continues to laugh as he heard a door slam shut.

Everything was back to normal at least and outside was a clear sky and the sun shining bright after all the rain.


End file.
